edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smarty Pants
One day at the Cul De Sac as Eddy Murray and Ed were running around until they saw a danger sign. Eddy LOOK OUT screamed Eddy! But Ed didn’t see the sign and then he fell off the cliff. Eddy and Murray were worried so they picked up Ed’s body and then they find out he is ok. ED WHERE ARE YOU ARE YOU DOWN THERE asked Eddy? The rest of me is up here said Ed. We almost lost you Ed anyway here’s your head said Murray. Just as his head was put on it started working like thinking. I find all this noise bothered said Ed. That is big words Ed you using those words for the first time said Murray. Both Eddy and Murray started to laugh about it. That laughing you did is annoying and now you both are wasting my time said Ed as he walked away. Whats going on with he's acting weird said Eddy. Later that day as Ed was walking the other kids were about to tease him. HEY DORKO HOWS IS IT BEING STUPID asked Kevin? I find all this teasing mean and rude said Ed. The other kids were shocked and surprised Ed is that you for real you haven’t been replaced by a clone asked Kevin? No no no I’m still me it’s just I am special said Ed. Eddy and Murray came by and they told the others what happened. I find these Dorkos annoying said Ed to the other kids talking about Eddy and Murray. Eddy and Murray were sad and started to walk away as Ed and the other kids were hanging out together. STOP ENOUGH FIND YOURSELVES A BETTER PERSON screamed Ed as he walked away. Now since were alone again we can do another scam said Eddy. No Eddy we need distance said Ed as he walked away. Later that night as Eddy and Murray were upset and sad that Ed has left them. Ed felt the same way as well. I feel sad I need to express myself who else or who other people will I express to asked Ed? As he looked at his scrapbook and he said Eddy and Murray said Ed. At least that Ed is still with us Murray in our own memories said Eddy to Murray. As the three of them looked at the pictures they had tears about to come out of the there eyes. Why is our friendship breaking apart asked Ed crying? I must find out how said Ed. As Ed was trying to find out the problem later Eddy and Murray were doing nothing until Ed came and took them. Ed are you kidnapping us asked Eddy? Oh yes I am said Ed. WOOH HOOOOOOOOO screamed Eddy in a happy tone. What are we going to do Ed asked Eddy. We are going to have some fun and have the fun that we had before said Ed. As Eddy Murray and Ed were having fun with the scams as they crashed into the wall. That was fun wasn’t Ed asked Eddy? Ed was upset and sad again. When did the fun go away Eddy asked Ed? It went when you dropped off the cliff said Eddy. That’s it said Ed as he ran towards the cliff. That's what Ed what are you doing asked Murray? I’m going to do this all over and see if I can get my fun back said Ed as he fell down the cliff yet again. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screamed Ed as he fell. ED screamed Eddy and Murray. Ed you’re alright but uh do you still feel different asked Eddy? I still feel the same said Ed. You said you found my head last time asked Ed? Yes said Murray. Where exactly did you find at asked Ed? Uh it was right here said Eddy pointing to the ground. Impossible If I landed here then I would get my head 2 steps not there but here said Ed. Ed if that’s your head then what did we pick up over there asked Eddy? They see a field of brain coals. Brain coals no wonder you got so smart Ed said Eddy. Here you go Ed your old head said Eddy Are you sure you wanna be an idiot and be my friend yet again asked Eddy? I rather be an idiot said Ed. Not just an idiot your also my pal Ed said Eddy. As he putted the head back on. Ed burped out Eddy and Murray’s name. Ed your back said Eddy. Ed your back said Ed as they hugged together and the three of them did the scams yet again and ran towards to the sun set. Everyone was happy again and everything was back to normal. The End